


L is for Laura

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, F/F, UST, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is trying to tell Laura something, but Laura isn't really listening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is for Laura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celaenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celaenos/gifts).



'Elle,' Laura says. 'French for _she_. Like, short for Eleanor, or something?'

'Not Elle. _L_. As in L for Laura. But 'French for she' works, too, I guess.' Wondering if she's going to pick up on that. Doubting it. Laura – this Laura – is a little slow, sometimes. Particularly when it comes to picking up on when girls like her.

Which is driving Carmilla up the wall. This, she notes with mingled frustration and amusement, is practically the one thing that she and Danny have in common. Apart, obviously, from Laura.

'Laura,' she says again, hoping that this time she'll notice.


End file.
